There are presently a number of very severe and costly problems in the area of belt driven equipment, particuarly automobiles. While almost all so-called V-belting is truncated trapezoidal shaped in cross-sectional dimension therethrough, there are about a dozen or less variations in the trapezoidal area. However, the big problem with such belts is that there are an infinite number of belt sizes in use, particularly in the automotive field. Therefore, automotive parts houses and service stations as well as repair shops must either carry very large inventories of these belts or be constantly chasing these parts.
Additionally, particularly with automotive equipment it is often required that one or two perfectly good belts must either be temporarily removed or replaced entirely simply to replace the worn or broken belt incurring more time and increased labor costs.